Our Life
by Syvania Elezo
Summary: Summary : apa yang akan terjadi jika dua orang yang kepribadian hampir mirip namun tak mirip-mirip amat bertemu satu sama lain dalam sebuah tak kesengajaan antara mereka berdua? dan juga, di dalam kehidupan yang sangat susah dan rumit. (summary ancur) Disclaimer : semua chara BBB milik Animonsta.. tapi, cerita dan Syva adalah milik saya.


**Warning : ooc, gaje, full of typo, don't like it? then, don't read. that just will waste your time :3**

 **Pairing : sementara Rahasia :v**

 **Genres : Family, Adventure, Fantasy, Friendship, Romance**

 **Rated : T+**

Happy reading ^^

 **Chapter one : Day they Meet.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang pemuda berlari dengan tergesa-gesa karena dikejar oleh sekereumunan orang. Pemuda itu memakai pakaian serba hitam dan penutup kepala berwarna hitam juga, menyamarkan wajahnya yang bercucuran keringat karena berlari. Dia terus berlari dan belok ke gang sempit. Ternyata, di gang itu, seorang gadis juga berlari berlawanan arah dengan pemuda itu. tanpa disengaja mereka berdua bertabrakan.

Brakkk

"Aduh!" teriak mereka berdua, sang gadis memegang dahi nya, dan sang pemuda memegang hidungnya.

"sakit…" rintih gadis itu sambil mengusap dahi nya yang memerah dan dia merasakan ada benjolan kecil disana. Sambil memanyunkan bibirnya imut, gadis itu mendongak melihat pemuda tadi mulai berdiri.

"apa yang kau lakukan hah!?" teriaknya. Dan hanya dibalas lirikan oleh pemuda yang menabraknya tadi, sebenarnya keduanya sama-sama menabrak sih saking keburunya. Yang diajak bicara hanya meliriknya sebentar, kemudian dia lanjut berlari.

"OI!" teriak gadis itu berlari mengikutinya. Yang diikuti hanya memejamkan matanya dan menghela nafas saat mendengar teriakan orang-orang.

 _"kemana dia!? Coba cari di gang sana!"_ teriakan itu yang dia dengar. Gadis itu juga mendengarnya dan dia merinding, menebak bertapa galaknya yang berteriak itu, pasti badannya kekar dan berotot. Apa bedanya coba.

"kau ini… merepotkan" gumam pemuda itu kemudian menarik tangan sang gadis (aduh, bahasanya) dan berlari keluar dari jalan sempit itu. gadis tadi hanya mengikutinya sambil menatap pemuda itu bingung.

 _"ITU DIA!"_ teriakan seseorang yang suaranya sangat cempreng, membuat mereka berdua bergidik ngeri entah kenapa.

"cih" rutuk pemuda yang sedang menarik tangan gadis berambut hitam kecoklatan sebahu itu mengikuti dirinya.

"aduh!" gadis itu tersandung kakinya sendiri. membuat pemuda tadi mau tidak mau juga harus berhenti. Padahal belum keluar dari jalan sempit itu..

"dasar payah…" gumam pemuda itu berdiri di depan gadis yang sedang memegangi kakinya yang sedikit berdarah, yaa.. jatuhnya cukup keras, mengingat sang pemuda ( pemuda : cepet kenalin gw kek! Risih nih pemuda mulu! | gadis : iye thor! Gw juga risih | author : yang bikin cerita gw, kok kalian yang pada sewot.. my order are absolute. /ngasah gunting/ )

Gadis tadi menatap pemuda itu dengan kesal. Dan memberikan tatapan maut yang sama sekali tidak ada efek nya pada pemuda tersebut. si gadis ingin menonjok muka pemuda itu dengan segera, namun kakinya juga terkilir, dan lagi.. sekerumunan orang yang mengejar pemuda tersebut sampai di depan dan belakang mereka berdua. Mereka dikepung.

"gawat.." gumam pemuda itu sambil memegang penutup kepalanya dan menariknya lebih kebawah, agar tak ada yang mengenali wajahnya. Sang gadis pun menyadari gerak-gerik si pemuda, jadi dia menyimpulkan bahwa…

 _"pencuri"_ batin sang gadis kemudian menatap kerumunan orang-orang itu. kemudian membuka mulutnya. Menananyakan sesuatu.

"anu.. maaf, ada apa?" tanyanya sesopan mungkin.

"dia mencuri di beberapa toko dalam beberapa hari ini!" teriak salah seorang lelaki berbadan gemuk.

 _"BINGO!"_ batin gadis itu kemudian bediri dengan perlahan, namun kakinya sangat sakit.. dan dia tak bisa berdiri. Menyadari akan hal itu, pemuda yang ada dibelakang nya, yang membawanya dalam masalah ini membantunya berdiri sambil menunduk. Sang gadis membelalakkan matanya, dan mendongak, namun tak kelihatan wajahnya, karena tertutup oleh kain penutup di kepalanya.

"anu.. berapa yang harus dia bayar?" gadis itu bertanya ke pada lelaki berbadan gemuk tadi.

"aku rasa, tujuh puluh keping emas." Jawaban dari lelaki gemuk itu membuat sang gadis melongo dan menatap pemuda yang memapahnya ini dengan tatapan tak percaya. Yang ditatap hanya menggertakan gigi tanpa sepengetahuan mereka semua.

"jika dia membayarnya, apa kalian akan melepaskannya? Dan tidak mengejarnya, atau lebih parah lagi, dijadikan poster buronan?" Tanya gadis itu lagi dengan seriusnya.

"itu tergantung, jika dia membayar hutangnya pada kami sekarang, tak akan." Jawab lelaki bersuara cempreng dan berbadan kurus yang berada di sebelah lelaki gemuk itu.

"dia akan membayarnya sekarang." kata gadis itu sambil menatap sang pemuda yang berpakaian serba hitam itu. pemuda tadi kaget, dan menatap gadis itu.

"kau bercanda? Kalau aku punya uang. Aku akan membeli dan tidak mencuri." Kata pemuda itu dengan suara pelan. Hanya gadis itu dapat mendengarnya dan gadis itu mendengar getaran di suaranya, seperti terpaksa atau apapun itu.

"lepaskan aku sebentar…" pemuda itu menuruti apa yang dikatakan gadis di sebelahnya. Gadis itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam jubahnya.

"di kantong ini, ada seratus lebih keping emas. Sisanya.. aku yakin dia membutuhkan sesuatu untuk seseorang, kau boleh memintanya pada mereka.." kata gadis itu sambil menatap pemuda di sebelehnya dengan senyum manisnya.

"kau boleh mengembalikannya kapan-kapan kok.. jadi, ibu mu perlu obat kan? Jangan buat keempat adikmu menunggu dirumah dengan cemas." Kata gadis itu sambil tersenyum dan pemuda tadi sangat shock dengan apa yang dikatakan gadis itu. bagaimana bisa dia mengetahui semuanya..

"baiklah.. aku akan mengembalikannya.. sekarang ini, aku perlu obat pereda rasa sakit dan juga bahan untuk makanan.." kata pemuda itu sedikit canggung sambik menunduk.

"kalian dengar kan? Gunakan sisanya untuk itu" kata gadis itu sambil menatap mereka tajam. Sekerumunan orang itu hanya menatapnya takut dan kaget kemudian mengangguk. Kecuali dengan pak gendut itu, dia menyeringai.

"oi.. Pak Gendut. Jangan coba-coba untuk korupsi. Atau kubunuh kau sekarang juga." Kata gadis itu sambil menunjuk lelaki yang gemuk itu.

"ahh.. iya iya." Kata pak gendut tadi dengan gugup.

Saat semua kerumunan itu sudah pergi dan pemuda itu mendapatkan yang dia inginkan sampai terpaksa mencuri.. dia menatap gadis yang sedang tersenyum itu beberapa menit. Gadis itu mendongak kearahnya.

"apa?" Tanya gadis itu dengan wajah polosnya.

"namamu?" Tanya sang pemuda itu dengan suara datarnya.

"namaku Syvania.. Syvania Elezo.. panggil saja Syva.." katanya dengan tersenyum ke pemuda disebelahnya. Pemuda itu mengernyitkan dahinya. Namanya sangat familiar. Tapi apa?

"terima kasih" kata pemuda itu masih menatap gadis yang lebih pendek darinya ini.

"ahaha… sebenarnya.. aku ingin kau membiarkanku tinggal bersama kalian.. kalau boleh.. karena aku baru saja mengundurkan diri dari knight kerajaan.. hehe…" kata Syva sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"knight? Pantas saja, rasanya aku pernah dengar namamu." Tapi aku lupa. Kata pemuda itu sambil mengambil karung yang berisi yang dibutuhkan olehnya.

"yaaah, hehe.. tapi, sepertinya.. penduduk desa disini tak ada yang kenal dengan diriku.. karena aku selalu dikirim keluar kerajaan ini.. haha" katanya lagi sambil menggaruk pipinya dengan jari telunjuknya.

"kenapa kau keluar?" Tanya pemuda tadi sambil mengangkat karung itu di punggung nya.

"aku punya alasan tertentu…" kata gadis itu sambil menunduk.

"kau tak perlu menceritakannya…" kata pemuda itu dengan dinginnya sambil berbalik berjalan keluar jalan sempit itu. membuat gadis dibelakangnya kaget dan menunduk lebih dalam.

"kau bisa menceritakannya jika kau siap" lanjut pemuda tadi sambil menatap kearah Syva yang ada di belakangnya. Angin yang berhembus kencang membuat penutup kepala pemuda itu lepas.. dan menunjukkan wajah sebenarnya dari pemuda itu.. gadis itu menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan. Kaget, tertegun, dan juga… memikirkan sesuatu.

"ah ya… ngomong-ngomong namaku….."

\- To Be Continue -

FF BoBoiBoy pertamaku :'3

Maaf ya kalo jelek… Syvania Elezo bukan nama Author.. tenang aja :v itu hanya nama buatan Author :3

Review please ^^ Thanks..


End file.
